The emergence and popularity of mobile computing has made portable electronic devices, due to their compact design and light weight, a staple in today's marketplace. As a result, program developers are constantly creating content (e.g., applications, games, etc.) optimized for viewing on mobile devices such as smartphones and tablet personal computers. In addition, many users are now turning to these devices for accessing online content associated with various web pages—a function typically preformed on larger desktop-related displays. For most mobile devices, however, there currently exists a confusing separation between applications developed specifically for mobile devices and webpage content simply formatted for the device.